My Death Battle 10: Robert Alex Splicer VS Lavender
by Persondynamo222
Summary: Will Robert Alex Splicer have Lavender travel to his death? Or will Robert Alex Splicer become Lavender's next victim? Warning: Has cursing.


(The Death Battle theme starts to play, then it changes to the Goku VS Superman Death battle theme dramatically)

Tech: Born to rich families and on a quest that involves the Multiverse, these two are powerhouses when it comes to this sort of job.

Bullet: Lavender, the creepypastas OC with the mouth. (The kid in the red race car helmet)

Tech: And Robert Alex Splicer, the Hero of the Multiverse. (The kid in the jumpsuit)

Bullet: He's Tech and I'm Bullet.

Tech: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, a Death Battle!

(Death Battle logo)

Tech: Robert Alex Splicer was born to billionaires and was destined to gain all the money when his parents died.

Bullet: Well his parents died but he didn't get the money. Turns out his butler was evil and nearly killed the kid.

Tech: Then when Omegron the Conqueror tried to take over the Multiverse, U.S President Barack Obama and a bunch of other world leaders voted Robert Alex Splicer to save the Multiverse.

Bullet: So they injected him with a mist called Spirit Mist, in his orphanage, in his classroom, with all the other orphans watching. That was a bad move.

Tech: And that how he became Robert Alex Splicer, the Hero of the Multiverse.

**Alias: Hero of the Multiverse**

**Height: 6'9**

**Age: 13 years old**

**Weight: 375 lbs**

**Occupation: Guardian of every universe in the Multiverse**

**Spirit Mist**

**-can create a shield**

**-is Robert Alex Splicer's soul along with the souls of his dead parents**

**-can create a giant mallet**

**-gives Robert Alex Splicer god like powers**

Bullet: And you wont believe what the suit's made of!

**Battle Jumpsuit MK 6**

**-made of polyester, silk, and Mulversanium (A material lighter and stronger then titanium), and reenforced kevlar**

**-can deflect bullets**

**-boost Robert Alex Splicer's already insane strength by 100%**

Tech: Even though he's an overweight 13 year old, he has some amazing feats.

**Feats**

**-Deemed worthy enough to wield Mjolnir and the Tetsiga at the same time**

**-won an arm wrestling contest against Ben 10's Four Arms**

**-mangaed to out-fly Omegabikes (Omegronite flying devices that can fly at mach 24 speed)**

**-took down an entire empire with ever-growing forces**

**Physical capacity**

**mobility**

**-runs up to 897 mph**

**-can fly at mach 38 speed**

**Strength**

**-could take on an army of Omegronites (Genetically enhanced beings that know every single hand to hand combat moves and wields plasma rifles), Five Nights at Freddy's animatronics, and Princess Azula at once**

**-can lift a skyscraper and throw it a thousand miles away (This skyscraper weighed 400,000,000 tons)**

**-can jump up to 45,000 feet high**

Bullet: That fat apparently add to his durability.

**Durability**

**-was impaled with 480 swords at once and kept on fighting with the swords in his chest**

**-was knocked through a brick wall and got right back up**

**-survived being hit with the blade of the Tetsiga, a sowrd that was made to kill evil, with no damage whatsoever**

**-was hit on the head with Mjolnir, Thor's hammer that creates thunder, and didn't even flinch**

**-was shot in the right eye and that only made him angrier**

**-was bit by Foxy and showed little to no pain**

**-fell into lava and flew out after a week or 2**

Tech: Using his Spirit Mist, he can do some inhuman things

**Abilities**

**-Spirit Beam**

**-Spirit Mist Flash**

**-Mega Drop**

**-Spirit Hadoken**

**-Spirit Punch**

**-Mist Kick**

**-Rocket Blast**

**-Multiverse Slam**

**-Ultimate Multiverse Self-destruct (used as a last resort)**

Bullet: But his arsenal doesn't just rely on the Spirit Mist. He also has a few weapons.

**Arsenal**

**-Spirit Katana**

**-Pump Action m70 Shotgun**

Tech: But these are no more than plastic toys compared to his secret weapon. When he protected the Sailor Moon world, God and Satan came to him, teamed up, and created his famous sword, the Heavenly Hell Sword.

**Heavenly Hell Sword**

**-weighs just over 500,000,000,000 tons if anyone that's not Robert Alex Splicer wants to use it**

**-can create fire**

**-can shoot a beam of fire from the tip**

**-allows Robert Alex Splicer to teleport freely**

**-can cut through anything (glass, diamond, bedrock, etc)**

**-can block bullets**

**-can kill what's already dead**

Tech: But he doesn't rely on these alone. If he touches the Hell's Crystal, he turns into Hell Fire Robert.

Bullet: The Hell's Crystal looks a lot like sailor Moon's Legendary Silver Crystal.

**Hell Fire Robert**

**-can fly at mach 79 speeds**

**-creates fire where ever he goes**

**-can drag anyone to Hell**

**-can breath in space**

**-anything he touches catches on fire**

Tech: But Hell Fire Robert is as cuddly as a kitten compared to his ultimate form.

Bullet: That's right. When Omegron took Over Robert Alex Splicer and he regained control, Omegron left a little of Dark Mist in his mind.

Tech: And when he gets angry, he'll turn into his ultimate form, Dark Mist Robert

**Dark Mist Robert**

**-anything he touches gets corrupted**

**-boosts his strength and speed (running and flight) by 500,000%**

**-Robert Alex Splicer looses control and Dark Robert is in control**

**-can teleport anywhere**

**-shoots a beam called the Dark Mist Beam**

**-combined with the Spirit Beam to make the Dark Spirit beam**

Bullet: But without these forms, Robert Alex Splicer is a powerhouse and is not afraid of anything.

Tech: Well, until you get a load of his weaknesses.

**Weaknesses**

**-lost to Sailor Moon (A cry baby)**

**-is easily distracted**

**-prefers the laziest form of attack**

**-gets angry real easily**

**-has A.D.H.D**

**-if he looses, focus will slip away fast**

**-clumsy**

**-Spirit Mist can run out**

**-when Spirit Mist runs out, Robert Alex Splicer dies**

Bullet: But even with these weaknesses, he'll put himself ahead of his friends and the Multiverse.

Robert Alex Splicer: I am the thing keeping evil up at night. I am the thing that keeps the Multiverse happy. I'M HAPPINESS TO OTHERS, NIGHTMARE TO YOU!

(Death Battle logo)

Tech: Dylan Kattawittz was a good kid. He done well at school and helped his parents become very, very wealthy.

Bullet: But then one night, a deranged woman broke in, took all his money, and killed him.

Tech: A million years later, the woman was caught but the body was never found.

Bullet: Until detectives found the body when an employee of a chemical factory smelled something like a dead body.

Tech: And what happened next shocked the whole world. Dylan Kattawittz became, a murderous courpse. And that he loved flowers, he decided to name himself, Lavender. Because it was his favorite.

Bullet: He looks like he belongs in a biker gang.

Tech: It was then he met the creepypastas. And guess what. They had a plan to storm the human world, and he was the perfect commander for their army.

**Alias: undead killer**

**Age: 1,000,013 years old**

**Height: 4'6**

**Weight: 200lbs**

**Occupation: Commander of the creepypasta army**

Tech: Despite being very old and undead, he has some amazing feats

**Feats**

**-killed the whole U.S Military**

**-killed all the creepypastas**

**-captured Zalgo**

Bullet: Enough with the small thing, time to get to the weapons.

**Arsenal**

**-Machete**

**-Tomahawk**

**-katana**

**-Sai**

**-Nunchucks**

**-Chainsaw**

**-Glock 18**

**-Walther P99**

**-.44 Magnum**

**-Sawed Off Shotgun (modded to use the 8 millimeter shotgun shells)**

**-Pump Action 12 gauge M90 Shotgun (Uses 8 millimeter shells that were banned worldwide to near extinction)**

**-H&R Ultraslug Hunter**

**-Remington Spartan 100**

**-Cooey 84**

**-AAI SBR**

**-AB-3**

**-Adaptive Combat Rifle**

**-ADS Amphibious Rifle**

**-AEK-971**

**-AG-043**

**-AK-47**

**-7.62 Tkiv 85**

**-Accuracy International Arctic Warfare**

**-Armalite AR-50**

**-Blaser R93**

**-M134D-H (Hand Held version)**

Bullet: Oh yeah, all the weapons!

**Physical capacity**

**Mobility**

**-can fly up to mach 38 speeds**

**-can run up to 897 mph**

**Strength**

**-Can lift up to 90,000,000,000 tons**

**-master at hand to hand combat**

**-headbutts can literally kill people**

**Durability**

**-was impaled through the head and kept on fighting**

**-didn't cry when he was ripped in half**

**-snapped broken fingers back into place**

Tech: He also has some awesome attacks.

**Abilities**

**-Eye-socket Beam**

**-Creepypasta Slam**

**-Hell's inferno**

**-Satan's Elbow**

**-Atomic Drop**

**-Eye-socket Laser**

**-Head Bash**

**-Arm Boomarang**

**-Leg Sword**

**-Final Eye-socket Explosion (Used as a last resort)**

Tech: But when ammo's all out and he lost all his melee weapons, he fuses with Zalgo to become, Zalgofied Lavender.

**Zalgofied Lavender**

**-increases strength by 600%**

**-decreases sanity by 700,000%**

**-allows Lavender to use the tenticals coming out of his empty eye-socket**

**-increases speed by 50%**

Tech: Even though Lavender seems like a powerhouse, he has a lot of weaknesses.

**Weaknesses**

**-gets angry easily**

**-has a hard time listening**

**-is easily distracted**

**-not very bright**

**-relies on brute force rather than planning, so it sometimes goes wrong**

**-can be weakened through combat**

**-gets bored easily**

**-was defeated by Sally Williams (The youngest creepypasta ever)**

Bullet: Still, his feats outweigh his weaknesses in my opinion.

Lavender: *Holding up a U.S Marine by the neck* I will not stop, until the Multiverse is destroyed.

(Death Battle logo)

Tech: The combatants are set. Time for these two to meet, a decisive end.

Bullet: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

(Death Battle logo)

The 3D city is quiet, except for the honking of horns. Then in the park, a portal opened up and Robert Alex Splicer walked out.

Robert Alex Splicer: Ok, this is the universe that I have to save. So, who do I need to defeat?

Just then, a laser was shot at Robert Alex Splicer. But he quickly teleported away to dodge it.

Robert Alex Splicer: What was that?!

Then Lavender walked out of the shadows.

Lavender: So, you think you're gonna kill me? Well bring it on m***********!

Robert Alex Splicer: Gladly.

Announcer: FIGHT!

Lavender rushes towards Robert Alex Splicer, who teleports out of the way. Robert then starts punching Lavender really fast. And then Lavender shoots Robert Alex Splicer with the Remington Spartan 100. Robert Alex stumbles backwards, but gets up.

Lavender: WHAT!?

Robert Alex Splicer then flies towards Lavender and punches his helmet off. Lavender then gets up and shoots the Eye-socket laser. But Robert Alex Splicer dodges it and it makes a building behind Robert Alex Splicer explode into smithereens. Lavender then flies towards Robert Alex Splicer, but then gets grabbed by him and then Robert Alex Splicer jumped to a height of 45,000 feet. then Robert Alex Splicer drops like a rock with Lavender under his feet. This attack is known as the Mega Drop. Then, Lavender first, they crash into the ground. Then when Robert Alex Splicer was checking if he was dead, Lavender grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the ground, causing a ton of cement and grass to fly up into the air. Then when knowing what happened, Robert Alex Splicer looks at a Hell's Crystal and touches it, fusing him with it. then Hell Fire Robert shoots a ball of fire at Lavender, who catches it and throws it right back. Then Hell Fire Robert grabs Lavender and flies upward into space. Then Hell Fire Robert flies as fast as he can back down to Earth. Then when they slam into the Earth, the whole city gets destroyed, leaving a crater instead of the city. Then Robert Alex Splicer gets up, panting heavily. He then sees Zalgo flying towards Lavender and fusing with him. Lavender just became Zalgofied Lavender. Zalgofied Lavender like nothing happened to him and punches Robert Alex Splicer into a shard piece of metal fragment.

Zalgofied Lavender: What's wrong? Are you DEAD!?

Then Robert Alex Splicer gets up, but he's now Dark Mist Robert.

Dark Mist Robert: *chuckles* I'm not dead. BUT YOU'LL BE!

Dark Mist Robert then flies towards Zalgofied Lavender and they collide fists, causing a huge explosion. When the smoke clears, Zalgofied Lavender and Dark Mist Robert are still battling, fists colliding with kicks, kicks colliding with punches. Then Zalgofied Lavender pick up Dark Mist Robert with his tentacles and throws him out of the crater. When dark Mist Robert landed out of the crater, his power warn off, along with Lavender's Zalgofied form. Then they start colliding punches and kicks again. Then Robert Alex Splicer punches Lavender all the way to the other side of the crater. Then Lavender charges up the Eye-socket Beam. And at that moment, Robert Alex Splicer charges up his Spirit Beam. Then they fire the beams at once. The beams collide, causing a Dragon Ball Z moment. At first, the Eye-socket Beam's winning, but then Robert Alex Splicer activated the Dark Mist form again and fuses the Dark Mist Beam with the Spirit Beam to make the giant, legendary, Dark Spirit Beam. And at that moment, Robert Alex Splicer beat Lavender at the energy ball fight and made a huge explosion. Then when Robert Alex Splicer flew to where Lavender was incinerated, he was met with a fist to the face. When Robert Alex Splicer got up, Lavender was aiming him down with the M134D-H handheld mini gun. Robert Alex Splicer then took out his Heavenly Hell Sword. Then as the mini gun was firing the bullets, the sword blocked them all.

Robert Alex Splicer: Looks like you're out of ammo. My turn.

Robert Alex Splicer than teleports behind Lavender and cuts him in half from head to toe. Then he lit the now forever dead Lavender on fire using the sword.

Announcer: K.O!

(the left screen shows Robert Alex Splicer walking through a portal and the right one shows the dead Lavender's halves on fire.)

Bullet: Well, that's one less evil for the Multiverse.

Tech: This one was a close one, at first Lavender's arsenal and abilities triumphed over Robert Alex Splicer's. But then there's his other forms and the fact that Lavender gets weakened through combat. Plus the difference is clear. Robert Alex Splicer stopped and reversed a metal door that was pushing at a PSI over over 400,000.

Bullet: Lavender, was chopped in half by a mall's spinning doors.

Tech: Robert Alex Splicer survived a frag grenade down with throat.

Bullet: Lavender, was destroyed by the same type of explosion.

Tech: And Robert Alex Splicer had a sword that can kill the undead. So Lavender was doomed when Robert Alex Splicer took out that sword.

Bullet: Lavender was a sure he would win, until Robert Alex Splicer burned it to a crisp.

Tech: The winner, is Robert Alex Splicer.

(the next time screen shows up)

Bullet: Next time on Death Battle.

Male's voice: *singing* I'm Popeye the Sailor Man. I'm Popeye the Sailor Man. I'm strong to the "Finch". 'Cause I eats me spinach. I'm Popeye the Sailor Man. *toot toot*

Tech: Got an idea for a Death Battle? Leave it in the comments.

Bullet: And like and subscribe to Persondynamo222 for more Death Battles and stories.


End file.
